


Coffee Shop Kisses

by catboyzeph



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bokuaka - Freeform, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Soulmates, gay disaster bokuto, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboyzeph/pseuds/catboyzeph
Summary: Where Akaashi Keiji and Bokuto Kotaro meet each other in a cafe and neither is what the other is expecting.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke, More to be added - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taruchii (bokekawa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokekawa/gifts).



Akaashi Keiji often wondered what kind of person his soulmate was. In a world where your soulmate’s first thoughts about you were on your left inner wrist, he wondered what kind of person his soulmate had to be in order for the words on the delicate and thin skin to be “Sir spare some dick please.”

His friends had cute first thoughts on their wrists like “I like their smile,” “They’re so beautiful,” but he? He had “Sir spare some dick please.” The twenty-year-old smashed his face into his owl patterned pillow, grumbling unintelligibly. He remembered how awkward it was, receiving his mark in front of his parents at thirteen.

They had been at the dining table, Akaashi’s hand on the table, wrist facing up as they waited for the clock to strike twelve, eagerly awaiting to see what words would appear on their son’s wrist. Their cuckoo clock, with the obnoxious owl hoot, echoed through their house and the words began to take form.

The first thing Akaashi noted was that his soulmate had atrocious handwriting, the kanji characters looked like chicken scratches. And when the mark had fully formed, Akaashi and his parents had stared at it in disbelief for a few seconds, Akaashi’s soul mark, in full glory.

“Sir spare some dick please,” Akaashi readout, just able to make out the scribbles that were his soulmate’s handwriting. “What the actual fuck?” He cried out, “Keiji watch your language!” His father scolded, while his mother struggled to hold back her laughter, “Mom it isn’t funny!” He complained, on the verge of whining.

“Sorry baby! It’s just that you’ve got your father’s misfortune of having a horny soulmate dear. I think it’s cute, kind of like a family legacy.” Ah yes, his mother’s first thought of his father was “I want to top him,” a far cry from his father’s first thought, “She has a really cute smile.”

She had then asked him out for coffee, and eight years later, they had Akaashi. The university student now worked at the cafe where his parents had their first date – his mother always joked that perhaps Akaashi would meet his soulmate at his workplace.

Speaking of work, his shift was in an hour.

Akaashi liked working at Cafe Sakanoshita. The cafe was relatively peaceful to work at, their boss, Ukai, even though he looked a bit like a yakuza with his brightly bleached hair and broodingly handsome features, was actually quite reasonable. It helped that he was an absolute softie for his soulmate and fiance, Takeda. It was impossible to be intimidated by Ukai after seeing the soft and tender way he smiled at Takeda.

Today, Akaashi was on latte art and serving duty, Oikawa and Kenma on bar duty, and Kageyama on order duty. The pretty brunette was humming a tune under his breath as he prepared an iced caramel macchiato while Akaashi focused on doing the latte art for the expresso that Kenma had just passed to him. 

“Tetsurou and Morisuke are coming by soon with some friends, they want to go on a date.”

Akaashi nodded as he finished the small frog on the expresso, Kuroo and Yaku were Kenma’s soulmates. “Iced caramel macchiato and espresso for Tendou and Ushijima!” He called out, the customers, a stern-looking tall olive haired man and a slightly deranged looking redhead, came forward, collecting their drinks.

As they walked to their seats, Akaashi could hear the redhead teasing the former, “The expresso is a lot like you Toshi, cute on the surface, but kinda bitter underneath.” The taller replied with, “You’re the one dating me.”

“Shoyo’s coming too,” Kageyama added from his position at the counter. “Tobio-chan! Focus on the customers please, don’t be irresponsible. You can think about your soulmate later.” Oikawa sang out. The younger huffed, turning around to face the cash register. “Don’t bully him Oikawa,” Kenma said, taking a halfhearted swing at Oikawa.

“Bleh! I’m just doing my job as Tobio-chan’s responsible senior!”

“Kageyama’s responsible seniors are Sugawara and Akaashi, you’re about as responsible as a goldfish,” Kenma deadpanned, as Oikawa gasped in mock insult. Akaashi simply shrugged his shoulders as Oikawa looked to him for support, just another day at Cafe Sakanoshita.

The bell attached to the door tinkled softly, the bells clinking against each other, telling them new customers had walked in. Oh, it was Kuroo, Yaku, Hinata and...

The most beautiful man he had ever seen.

His hair was spiked up in a style that would look cool only on him, it was bleached silver-white and the black roots were growing out. He was laughing boisterously in the centre of the group, Hinata was cheerily hopping around him, waving his arms excitedly and adding on to whatever he had said before, Kuroo was playfully jostling him as Yaku calmly walked beside Kuroo with an amicable smile.

Surrounded by his friends who were clearly happy to be around him, the light from outside shining down on him, creating some kind of halo, all Akaashi could think of was, “He’s a star.” And then, like a scene out of a movie, the star looked up and made eye contact with him.

And at that moment, Akaashi Keiji’s soulmark tingled.

Bokuto Kotaro often wondered what kind of person his soulmate was. He must be someone poetic, he thought. His soulmark of “He’s a star,” was one that brought envy from many people, “your soulmate must be really smitten for you.” “Wow, that’s such a unique soulmark.”

His parents had been delighted when his soulmark appeared, hugging him and telling him his soulmate was going to be a lovely person.

He really ought to give his soulmate a huge hug when he meets him and apologise for whatever stupid thought he was going to have because Bokuto did not have a poetic bone in his entire body.

As for today, he was having an extraordinarily fine day, classes seemed to be going by fast, he had just gotten 96% on his last assignment, he would say he was having a wonderful day. 

“Bokuto! Bokuto!” The twenty-one-year-old turned around, smiling as Hinata ran up to him, “Hey! Hey! Hey!” He called as he waved at his hyperactive junior. “Kuroo, Yaku and I are going to a cafe later, Kenma, Tobio and the Grand King work there, do you want to come?”

Bokuto tilted his head, well he was having a good day, and he got a 96% on his assessment, yeah he definitely deserved to treat himself. He grinned brightly, “Yeah I’ll come along.”

The first thing he noted about the cafe was the aroma. It was pleasant and woody, with the smell of freshly ground coffee and air freshener. The second thing he noted, was the pretty barista.

He was leaning against the counter and had dark, slightly curly hair, a lean frame and the prettiest hands he had ever seen. Behind the bar, where the aroma of the coffee grounds was the strongest and while the other baristas were arguing, he was staring calmly out of the front of the shop, a soft pink blush dusting his cheeks.

The ravenette from heaven made eye contact with him briefly before he looked away shyly. He looked straight out of a painting and all Bokuto could think of was, “Sir spare some dick please.”

And at that moment, Bokuto Kotaro’s soulmark tingled.


	2. Chapter 2

It felt like time had stopped for Akaashi. His soulmate was less than two meters from him. Mr “Sir spare some dick please” finally had a face to the soulmark. Kenma was the first to notice that Akaashi had frozen up. 

“Akaashi are you okay?” The blonde asked. Akaashi just managed to stammer out “that’s my soulmate,” gesturing in the general direction of the star. Kenma gawked as Oikawa began to pout about how he was now the only one who had not met his soulmate.

“Bokuto’s your soulmate?” Kageyama asked as he made a face, “that explains the ridiculously horny soulmark.”

Bokuto.

His soulmate’s name was Bokuto.

Next to Bokuto, Kuroo let out a donkey-like laugh, bending over and holding his sides as he laughed, “stop laughing!” Bokuto whined. “Akaashi is Bokuto’s soulmate?” Hinata asked, eyes wide, shining with excitement. 

“Looks like it.” Yaku said before scowling and kicking Kuroo, “Tetsu! Stop laughing at him! He just found his soulmate!”

People in the cafe had started to turn to face the spectacle. Someone started clapping. Shouts of congratulations echoed through the shop as Akaashi awkwardly wrung his hands, he was never really good with attention. 

The same could not be said for his soulmate who was grinning and bowing, soaking up the attention like a sponge. 

“Hey, Ukai wants to know what all the noise is about-“ Sugawara popped his head out the back, from where he had been helping their boss with unloading boxes of coffee grinds, “Akaashi and Bokuto are soulmates,” Kenma explained, to the point as always.

“What? That’s great! Congrats Akaashi!” Ukai exclaimed as he popped out from the back, it seemed he had decided to investigate for himself. The smile on his boss’s face faded as he noted how uncomfortable Akaashi actually was. “Okay uh, Akaashi and soulmate come here!” 

Ukai led him and Bokuto into the office, which doubled up as the break room. “Akaashi consider today paid leave, it isn’t every day that you meet your soulmate.” The older smiled at the two as he left, the door closing shut with a soft clack behind him.

Akaashi exhaled out, turning to Bokuto, about to open his mouth before stopping, wait, he had to choose his words carefully, what he said next was going to be on his soulmate’s other wrist…

Before he could open his mouth, Bokuto did, “I’M SORRY FOR WHATEVER HORNY THOUGHT I THOUGHT!” He yelled, bowing down in apology. Akaashi’s mouth fell open as the words scribbled themselves across his wrist. That was his other soulmark? It was endearing that he apologised, but oh god his soulmarks were- he was so insanely irked-

Akaashi liked to think that his words were like well-strained coffee, whatever came out had gone through a filter such that there would be nothing unpleasant to the other party. However, it seemed that his soulmate had torn a huge rip in the filter because the next words that spilled out of Akaashi’s mouth were-

“Do you always think with your dick instead of your brain?” Akaashi asked, his tone slightly snappish. He clapped his hands over his mouth, his weakness number eight had struck. When Akaashi was frazzled, he had absolutely no tact. He watched in horror and embarrassment as the words scribbled themselves across Bokuto’s wrist.

The man in question angled his wrist left and right, looking at the mark before grinning. “I like it! Shows character! My soulmate has spark.”

Akaashi flushed, “th-thanks.”

There was a sudden loud clatter from outside, making the two of them jump. “I’ll go see what it is, please hold on, you can add your contact number to my phone while I resolve the issue.” Akaashi slid his phone over to Bokuto, the Samsung already unlocked and on the contacts page. He slid out the door, heart still hammering in his chest.

Bokuto let out a laugh of disbelief as Akaashi slid out, pulling out his own phone, an iPhone, adding the relevant contact details to each before placing his phone back into his pocket. In the near distance, he could hear Akaashi’s lyrical voice, scolding his coworkers, something about how Oikawa wasn’t allowed to swing the rag around and try to whip Kageyama’s butt.

He frowned slightly at Akaashi's Samsung, a slightly childish thought crossing his mind, “I can’t believe he’s a Samsung user.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS TOOK WAY TOO LONG TO GET OUT IM SORRY


End file.
